The Promise
by Ponchygirl
Summary: (This is an old story of mine, being rewritten, and I am adding a few things in. But most of it is the same.) Someone is murdering people from the Poncherello family. Maria, fears something will happen to Ponch as well. Jon makes a promise to protect Ponch, and then when Maria is dying, Jon makes another promise to her.
1. Chapter 1

Ponch sat next to Grossie in the briefing room. He was playing around with a pen. He was bored, he couldn't believe how boring briefing seemed today. It might've been because, he was missing Jon. Jon was on a vacation visiting his parents. Normally Ponch wouldn't miss him as much as he did. He was pretty good at going on with life even without Jon right beside him. But this seemed different. This was the fourth time this month Jon had left. It almost seemed as if Jon was getting ready to leave permanently, and just the thought of that scared Ponch to death. What would he do without Jon around? Soon a familiar person came into the room. Sindy Cahill, she had been gone for a while, and Ponch missed her. He got pretty close with Bonnie Clark though while Sindy was away. Those were the only female Highway Patrol officers he didn't mind being friends with forever. Lots of the other female officers he knew weren't the type of people he'd wanna be friends with for a while. He smiled when seeing Sindy walk into the room, and she had motorcycle boots. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"She's a motor cop," Ponch said excitedly. Sindy took a seat next to Bear. Ponch was kinda expecting that. She seemed to like Bear. Getraer then announced that Sindy was back to stay for a while. They weren't planning on her leaving again anytime soon.

"Poncherello, since Baker is gone, would you mind riding with Cahill today?" Getraer asked. Ponch's eyes got wide with excitement.

"I'd love too," he said. Sindy smiled at Ponch's enthusiasm. He was just the way she remembered him.

 _Meanwhile…._

After briefing, Ponch rushed up, and hugged Sindy.

"I've missed you so much," he said. Sindy smiled,

"I missed you too," she said. Bonnie walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Clark," she said.

"Hi, I feel like I've seen you before," Sindy said.

"It's possible, but I don't remember," Bonnie replied with a smile. Sindy smiled back.

"So, you ready to go partner?" Sindy asked.

"Sure," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

"So, where's Jon at?" Sindy asked as she and Ponch rode down the freeway.

"Um, he is visiting his parents in Wyoming," Ponch replied.

"Oh, I hope he's enjoying his time there. When will he be home?"

"No clue, I wish I knew though," Ponch said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do you not think he's coming back?" Sindy asked.

"Oh, I sure hope he's coming back. I don't wanna think about him not coming back," Ponch replied quickly. Sindy could tell Ponch wanted the subject changed. So she tried to come up with something.

 _Meanwhile…._

Bear walked into Getraer's office.

"Sarge, can I talk to you?" Bear asked.

"Sure, Baricza, have a seat," Getraer replied, as bear was about to speak, the phone rang.

"This could be important, can you wait for a second?" Getraer asked.

"Sure thing, Sarge I don't have anything to important to say anyway," Bear replied. Getraer answered the phone.

"Hello, Sgt. Getraer speaking…Oh hi Mrs. Poncherello, are you ok? You sound like you've been crying…I'll get him in here right away…." Bear only was able to hear Getraer's half of the conversation. Bear was starting to wonder what was up. Ponch's mom almost never called the CHP unless something was wrong. She lived in Chicago, so why would she call the police in California? The only reason she ever did was to talk to Ponch about something important. Getraer put Maria on hold. He looked at Bear.

"Barry, can you get Poncherello in here, and make it quick," Getraer said. Bear left quickly, to go find Ponch. Then he realized Ponch wasn't at the station, so he called Ponch in his radio.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch was at the station as fast as he could get there. He rushed to Getraer's office.

"What's up Sarge?" he asked. Getraer looked like he had just been told something terrible.

"Frank, your mom is on the phone. She has something to tell you," Getraer said. Ponch instantly grabbed the phone, he hesitated only for a second. Just by the tone of voice Getraer was using it scared Ponch. Getraer had this sympathetic expression on his face, and a tone in his voice that seemed like Getraer knew something that Ponch was gonna not like. Getraer stood up. Ponch finally had the courage to say something.

"Hi mom," he said.

"Francis, I am so glad that you came to the phone. I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this…."

"Don't worry about it, mom, just get on with it," Ponch said. Regretting it as he said it. He wasn't expecting what he was about to hear.

"Francis, your dad just was involved in a terrible car wreck. The doctors are not sure he'll make it," Maria said.

"No, you're kidding right?" Ponch asked with tears starting to form in his eyes. Knowing very well his mom would never make something like this up.

"I wish it wasn't true honey," Maria replied.

"This is awful, I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise. How's everyone else doing?" Ponch asked.

"Your brothers are handling this well, they're both very scared of losing him though. Patti is falling apart, I'm glad you're coming she could use some comfort from her little brother."

"Yeah, so how are you doing?" Ponch asked.

"I'm falling apart too, Francis. I don't know what I'd do without your dad," Maria replied, trying to keep from crying too hard on the phone.

"Mom, it's ok, he'll be alright. He's strong, he's a Poncherello. He has to be strong and pull through," Ponch said. He was trying to comfort her, but deep down he didn't even believe that himself. It was hard to believe when the doctors already said he wasn't gonna make it.

"I'll talk to you later, mom," Ponch said.

"Bye, Francis," Maria replied. They both hung up. Ponch was trying so hard to remain calm, but it was too hard. His dad was dying. He felt like he couldn't stand anymore, he sank to the floor, he sat there, with his back against the wall. He was about ready to burst into tears. But crying in front of Getraer was out of the question. He didn't want Getraer to see him like that.

"Frank, I know it is hard to believe, and it's heartbreaking. But you said it yourself, he's strong, he'll pull through," Getraer began to say as he knelt beside the young Puerto Rican officer.

"Sarge, I just said that to cheer up my mom. Joe, I haven't seen dad since a few months ago, and when I saw him last, he seemed to be a little weaker, and less healthy than he normally is. He might not have the strength to pull through anymore," Ponch said.

"I am sure you want to go see him," Getraer said.

"Yeah, I told my mom I'd be there as soon as I could," Ponch replied.

"Go ahead and go, Frank. But you're not going alone. Not the way you are right now."

"I can't bring anyone with me, Sarge. I'm such a mess right now. I'd never let anyone besides you and Jon ever see me like this."

"That's just it, Frank. I am going with you. I talked to the captain before you showed up. I knew that you'd wanna go, and I knew that I couldn't let you go alone. I know your family pretty well, I figured you wouldn't mind if…" Getraer started to say.

"Are you serious? You wanna come with me?" Ponch asked. He seemed a bit surprised.

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks so much, Sarge," Ponch replied. He hugged Getraer, and then got up. They left together.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred Poncherello, had been in the hospital for a few days now. Ponch and Getraer were there. Ponch was sitting with his siblings, and Getraer was with Maria. He was comforting her. Soon the doctor walked out.

"Mrs. Poncherello?" He asked. Maria quickly got up and went to him.

"Yes doctor."

"I'm really very sorry. Your husband just died. There was nothing we could do for him," the doctor said. Maria was in tears, Getraer was there for her to cry on. Ponch and his siblings, saw their mother crying.

"Dad must be dead," Martin said trying to hold back tears, and stay strong for Patti. Robert also was trying to hold back tears, he was staying strong for Ponch. Ponch wasn't trying to stay strong for anyone. It was too hard, he was losing it. He walked up to Getraer, with tears streaming down his face.

"Is he…" Ponch didn't even finish, Getraer knew what was being asked. He slightly nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry, Frank," he said. Getraer pulled Ponch close for a hug. This was weird for Ponch, because he was so used to Getraer pushing him away when he wanted a hug. He didn't push Getraer away, he just cried and cried on him. Maria was right there behind Ponch, she was also trying to comfort him. Although, she was crying still herself. She hated to see her children cry, it broke her heart. But what broke her heart more was losing her husband. When Ponch had calmed down a bit, he left. He hated crying in public places. People stared at him, and he hated it. He left quickly, and walked to his mom's house. It was only about a mile and a half away. As he walked there, it helped him cool down a bit. He pulled out his cell phone, and tried calling Jon. All he got was voice mail. He was a little more than slightly upset about that. He so wanted to talk to his best friend right now. He didn't understand why Jon wouldn't have answered the phone. When he got home, he almost completely forgot about Jon not answering the phone. He walked into the living room, and found his grandparents both laying there, blood was dripping from his grandma's head, and his grandpa was in a very uncomfortable looking position, that his grandpa never was able to lay in. There was blood pooling from his chest. It was from a bullet wound. Ponch couldn't tell what had happened to his grandma though. Someone did something to her head, and her face was all messed up. Ponch's eyes grew wide, and he wanted to throw up. He rushed to the phone, and called 9-1-1.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch stood beside Robert as they watched their grandparents being taken away. When Ponch finished calling 9-1-1 the first person he called was Robert. He didn't want Patti or his mom to see that, and Robert was the brother he was closest to. Ponch was trying to calm down, but he couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Robert, why is would someone kill grandpa and grandma? They were so sweet and innocent," Ponch said.

"I have no idea," Robert replied.

"So, which one of us gets to tell mom?" Ponch asked.

"I think that since you saw it, and you've seen enough and been through enough today. I'll do it," Robert replied. Ponch liked that idea. At first he thought Robert was gonna say that Ponch should tell Maria. But when he heard the rest of what Robert said, he instantly relaxed.

"Ok thank, Robert," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

Maria, and the rest of the family came into the house with Getraer just in time to see Robert slip a little on the floor in the living room. The rooms of the house all had wood flooring, with small rugs here and there. Ponch was in his room. Although Ponch didn't live with his parents, they still had a room for him. They always thought that maybe someday he'd move in with them again. Robert cleared his throat,

"Mom, I think it would be best if I just told you this right now. Don't freak out ok," Robert said.

"Ok," Maria said with an eyebrow raised.

"Grandpa and Grandma Poncherello were found dead on the living room floor when Frank came home today," Robert spit out fast. The room grew silent.

"What!? You're kidding!" Maria said.

"No, it's true," Robert said.

"Where is Francis?" Maria asked.

"He's in his room. He's pretty shook up. He didn't see them die, but he saw them dead on the floor. Just seeing them they way they were when I arrived, I could tell it must've been bad," Robert replied. Maria rushed to Ponch's room. She was worried about him.

"Francis, are you ok?" She asked when she came in.

"Yeah, just fine," Ponch replied. His voice didn't sound like he was doing just fine. He sounded like he was either holding back tears, or just stopped crying. Maria came and sat next to him on the bed.

"Honey, it's ok to cry," she said, while hugging him close. Ponch was enjoying this more than Maria knew. It was almost like when he was younger, and his mom would hold him in her arms when he was sad.

"I've cried for too long mom. I don't think my eyes can take it anymore," Ponch replied. He forced a smile, it was hard to do. Maria hugged him a little tighter.

"It's gonna be alright. Have you talked to Jon?" Maria asked. Tears filled Ponch's eyes again.

"No, he won't pick up the phone," he said. Maria kissed Ponch on the top of the head.

"It's ok, Francis. He's your best friend, he'll call back," Maria said. Ponch wished he could believe that, but the way things had been lately he was starting to feel like Jon had forgotten him.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, Ponch and Getraer were back at Central. Ponch was still feeling slightly down, and missing his dad and grandparents. Sindy sat next to Ponch in the briefing room. She hugged him.

"It's ok Ponch," she told him. Ponch slightly smiled at her. She then was called away by Bear to go see something. Briefing would be starting in about ten minutes. Ponch sat there playing around with his cell phone case. He was bored, and sad. He had finally realized he couldn't call his dad anymore. He'd never answer. He knew his dad was dead, but he kept forgetting it. He kept hoping that it was all just a bad dream, and he'd wake up and see his dad. Or talk to him again. Finally to stop calling his dad, and not getting an answer, he deleted his dad's cell phone number from his contact list. It was easier on him, then calling all the time, and realizing he'd never talk to him again. Ponch was lost in thought, and just wondering who the heck had killed his dad and his grandparents. It was already all over the news that the car accident his dad was in the person hit him on purpose. Ponch didn't understand it though. He didn't think anyone hated his dad and grandparents that much to go kill them. Ponch was so distracted by his phone case, that he didn't notice anyone come in.

"Hey partner, I was wondering if I'd ever find you. Where have you been?" Came the voice of Jon Baker. Ponch's head popped up.

"Jon, I was wondering the same thing about you. You haven't returned my phone calls in two weeks. Every time I called, whoever answered the phone would tell me that you'd call me back later. You never did, and then you just come in here, and act like everything is just fine. Then you just ask. Where have you been? To me…."

"Whoa, calm down, Ponch. I was training some new people on the ranch. Dad had to hire some new guys. What's up with you? Did something extremely devastating happen? If not, I'm sure you can forgive me," Jon said. Ponch just stared at Jon for a while.

"By the way, last time we talked, I told you my dad was feeling a little sick. He's doing fine now. He's just taking it easy. I heard your dad hired a few new people, and everything is going fine. How's he doing?"

"If you call sleeping six feet underground fine, then he's living the dream," Ponch said irritated. He couldn't believe that Jon didn't even get any of the messages or anything that Ponch left for him. If he had gotten them he would've known what Ponch had been goin through. Normally Ponch would've forgiven Jon easily, but this time it was hard. Ponch got up from his seat, and began to leave the room. Jon stopped him,

"Sleeping six feet underground?" Jon asked. Ponch pulled himself away from Jon.

"Maybe if you returned phone calls. Or even listened to the messages I left for you, you'd know what's going on. Jon, I needed you, but you weren't there. The Jon Baker I was friends with was always there for me even if he was busy doing something completely different," Ponch said. He left the room quickly. Leaving Jon behind, wondering, "What happened to Ponch's dad? And what happened to Ponch?" soon Getraer walked in.

"Hi, Baker, welcome back. How does it feel to be home?"

"Pretty good, just happy to be back," Jon replied. He was happy to see Getraer. But still his mind was stuck on Ponch. He was worried about him, and really wondered what was up.

 _Meanwhile_

During briefing, Ponch sat in the back, and Jon decided to sit up in the front. Ponch was trying to figure out why Jon wouldn't sit with him. Normally a fight between the two lasted about a few minutes, then blew over. He was slightly hurt that Jon didn't sit with him. He even saved a seat for Jon. Jon just thought that by the way Ponch was acting earlier he wouldn't want Jon to sit with him. Getraer noticed, and was slightly worried that their friendship was fading. As soon as briefing ended he asked to see Jon and Ponch in his office. He took Ponch in first, and had Jon stay outside of the door.

"Frank, are you and Baker fighting?" he asked.

"No, I don't know why he didn't sit with me. If that is what you are wondering. It kinda hurt," Ponch replied.

"I see, well you go on ahead and hit your beat. I'll talk to Baker. He should be joining you soon," Getraer said.

"Ok, Sarge," Ponch replied. He began to walk out the door, but then stopped and came back over to Getraer.

"Hey, Sarge if me and Jon are working together again I'd love it. But could you tell him about my dad? I haven't exactly talked much to him since dad died, and it's hard to talk about. Even though he is my best friend it is still hard," Ponch said.

"Ok, I will," Getraer said.

"Thanks," Ponch replied with a half smile. It wasn't his normal smile, he hadn't fully smiled ever since his dad died. Lots of people missed that Poncherello smile. Ponch left the office, and Jon came in.

"Hi, Sarge what's up?"

"It's about you and Poncherello. What happened in briefing? Why didn't you sit together?"

"I didn't think he wanted me to sit with him. He was really upset this morning," Jon replied.

"Of course he's upset. The poor kid lost his grandparents and his dad all in one day. He called you so many times hoping that just the sound of your voice and just the friendship with you he has would comfort him. You didn't answer or call back at all. I'm not blaming you for him being upset, but he has been feeling forgotten by you. You are gone a lot, and don't spend time to just sit down and talk, or go somewhere like you used to. It's more like you come into work, say hi, and have the same conversations over and over. Two weeks ago, Ponch was just fine. Besides wishing you were home or anything. Then this phone call came from his mom. His dad was in the E.R. I came along with Frank just for extra comfort and support for him and his family. In just a few days, his dad was dead. He tried calling you, but you didn't answer. He was walking back to his mom's house from the hospital, and guess what he found when he got there." Jon looked puzzled.

"His grandparents were laying there on the floor dripping blood. They were dead. Once again he tried calling you. No answer, he thought you were mad at him or something. He came back to work today hoping to get his mind off the fact that he thought you were made at him. You not sitting with him crushed him, Jon," Getraer said.

"I had no idea his dad died. I feel kind of like a, insensitive jerk at the moment," Jon replied.

"Jon, you're Franks best friend. He's most likely forgiven you by now. Don't feel bad about it. He needs you, Baker. He's been feeling pretty lonely and depressed lately. He doesn't hate me anymore, and we are closer than we've ever been, but still I can't replace you. What he needs right now is his good friend Jon Baker by his side again," Getraer said.

"I should go see him," Jon said.

"Yeah, you should. Jon, make sure you take it easy on him," Getraer said.

"I will," Jon replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon walked outside, and saw Ponch sitting on his motorcycle waiting for Jon.

"Hi, partner you ready to go?" Ponch asked his normal excitement and enthusiasm wasn't there at all. If it was, Jon couldn't hear it in his voice.

"Ponch, can I talk to you for a second?" Jon asked.

"Sure, Baker I've always got a second to talk with you," Ponch replied. Jon knew Ponch was serious about that when he said it. But the way Ponch said it was like a kick to the stomach. It almost felt as if Ponch said that to show Jon he was still upset with him. But knowing Ponch the way he did, he knew Ponch didn't mean it like that at all. Ponch was a very forgiving person when it came to friends and family. Jon figured Ponch wasn't as upset with him anymore. He already told Jon exactly what he had wanted to say in the briefing room earlier, and now Ponch had calmed down quite a bit. In fact he was so calm and quiet Jon was worried about him.

"Ponch, I'm sorry about your dad and grandparents. I had no idea, and I feel awful for not returning your calls. I figured you were just calling to chit chat, and I was a little busy. At the time so…."

"Too busy to chit chat with your best friend?" Ponch asked with wide eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I promise," Jon said.

"Ok, then apology accepted. As long as you give your best friend a hug. He could use it right about now," Ponch replied. Jon smiled, he gave Ponch a hug.

"It's gonna be alright Ponch," he said. Ponch was fighting back tears.

"I hope your right," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Robert, Martin, and Patti all were walking around the mall together.

"I can't believe someone killed dad, and our grandparents all in the same day," Patti said.

"Don't forget about Uncle Henry. He was killed too," Robert replied. Their Uncle Henry had just been killed recently.

"I think we need to be more careful. Someone is out there to get all of us," Martin said, a shiver going down his spine.

"I agree… Hey guys, I'll be right back. I gotta go talk to that girl over there," Robert said.

"Oh, Robert you're just like Frank. Always gotta go see the pretty girls," Patti teased. Robert ignored her, and walked away. When Robert left, a man in all black clothing came up, and took Martin away. While his partner took Patti. They took them behind the building, where they couldn't be seen, and stabbed them to death. Once they were dead, they brought them back into the building, and tied them to a garbage can, and left a note saying, **Robert Poncherello, You're next.**

 _Meanwhile….._

A few hours later, Ponch came into work fighting back tears. He didn't know about Martin and Patti yet. Jon was right behind him.

"Don't worry, Ponch I am sure everything will be ok," Jon replied.

"Jon, this just isn't right. Why is someone out there killing family, MY family?"

"I don't know Ponch, I wish I could answer that for you," Jon replied.

"I can't believe Uncle Henry was killed!" Ponch said. Getraer only heard the last bit of the conversation.

"What? Another one?" he asked.

"Yeah, another death in the Poncherello family," Ponch said. He sounded really miserable. Getraer was about to say something, but then the phone rang.

"Hello, Sergeant Getraer speaking… Oh sure, let me put him on," Getraer said. He looked at Jon,

"Jon, it's for you," Getraer said. Jon came and grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Jon, it's Maria Poncherello."

"Oh hi, don't you wanna talk to Ponch?"

"No, I want to talk to you," Maria replied.

"Ok, what's up?" Jon asked.

"I'm not there in L.A. to protect Francis. Can you please protect him? I don't know who is out there killing people. I can't protect Francis from where I am here in Chicago," Maria said

"I promise I will," Jon replied. He noticed she seemed a bit shook up by something.

"What's wrong? I can tell your upset," Jon asked.

"Jon, can you tell Francis, that Martin and Patti are dead?" she asked.

"What?" Jon asked in shock.

"They were killed at the mall today. Robert found a note that said he was next," Maria said.

"I can't believe this. At the rate they are killing, every Poncherello will be dead this week," Jon said. Maria hated to hear that, but she agreed.

"Not if we can save the few remaining ones. I am protecting Robert. I just wanted to make sure that my baby is safe back there in L.A.," Maria said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Poncherello, Ponch is safe here with us," Jon said. Maria felt relieved knowing that.

 _Meanwhile…._

It was hard to do, but Jon broke the news to Ponch. Ponch ended up not working the rest of the day. Ponch was at home, trying to handle the news, and wondering what in the world did this person have against his family. When soon on the news he heard that Robert had been killed. Ponch's eyes got wide,

"Please let my mom be alive," he said with his fingers crossed. Then he heard a knock on the door. He answered it cautiously. It was his mom.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"Me and Robert were on our way out of the state when he was killed. I still left," Maria replied. Ponch was happy to know his mom was alive. He hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Francis everything will turn out ok. Nothing will happen to you or to me," Maria said. Ponch wished he could believe that, but with how things were going right now. There was a high chance of them dying soon. Maria and Ponch just stayed close together on the couch for a while, crying, and trying to just comfort each other. It isn't easy being the only ones left in the family.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch went into work the next day, and told Jon about Robert. Jon hugged Ponch.

"Its gonna be ok," he said.

"You keep saying that, Baker. I wish I could believe it," Ponch replied. Jon hugged Ponch once again. He didn't say anything this time.

"So, where's your mom at?" Jon asked finally.

"She went to go see an old friend," Ponch replied.

"I'm so sorry about what is going on," Jon said.

"It's ok, it isn't your fault," Ponch replied. He walked over to the break room. As he walked in the door, he was greeted by Bear, Bonnie, and Sindy. They handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"We are all out of coffee," Bonnie said sadly. Ponch smiled slightly.

"That is ok, I like hot chocolate," Ponch replied. He took a sip. He half smiled, "Marshmallows," he said. There was a somewhat melted marshmallow stuck to his upper lip. Bonnie and Sindy thought that was kinda cute. Bear handed Ponch a napkin.

"Here, you can clean that off," he said. Ponch took the napkin and wiped off the marshmallow. As Ponch was just about to say something to Bear, Jon rushed in.

"Ponch, we need to go right now," Jon said. Ponch looked at Jon confused.

"It's your mom," Jon said. He didn't need to say anymore, Ponch set his hot chocolate down, and rushed out the door with Jon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ponch and Jon arrived at the hospital. Maria was there. Ponch was rushed to her room. She had specifically asked for him and Jon. When they got in there, they saw Maria laying there she had burns all over her. Ponch came closer.

"Mom? What happened?" he asked.

"F-F-Fire," was all Maria could say to him. Ponch bit his lip, and tried to hold back his tears. He wasn't gonna cry in front of his mom, while she was dying. Maria could tell Ponch was holding back tears. She didn't understand why though. Who was he staying strong for? Maria looked closely at her youngest child. She often referred to him as her baby, because really he was the youngest, and in her mind he still was her baby. She reached out for his hand. Of course he jumped at the chance to hold his moms hand possibly for the last time. Jon felt like he was in the way, but he knew Ponch wanted him there. Maria seemed to want Jon there too. Maria held Ponch's hand tightly, and softly spoke to him. She was trying to calm him down, and let him know that she loved him. Ponch was silent. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. There was no way he wasn't gonna cry while HIS mom was dying. He found out that was almost impossible. Ponch was about to say something, when Getraer appeared in the doorway. He called Ponch's name.

"Sarge, I can't go right now," Ponch said.

"Frank, come on, this is important," Getraer said. Ponch knowing Getraer figured it must be important if Getraer was gonna take Ponch away from his dying mother. He gently squeezed Maria's hand.

"I'll be back mom," he said. Maria smiled at Ponch. Ponch walked over to Getraer. Getraer led him out of the room.

"Jon, c-c-come here," Maria said. Jon came closer.

"Do you know what Getraer is doing?" Jon asked.

"I asked him t-t-t-to," Maria replied.

"Is it because you can't stand seeing Ponch cry? I know I can't," Jon said.

"It's more than that…J-J-J-Jon s-s-soon F-F-Francis will be the only P-P-P-Poncherello left…" Just the thought of that made Jon sick. He loved Ponch very much. He knew Ponch loved his family, if Ponch had no family, Ponch might not be the same.

"Go on," Jon said. Maria looked at Jon,

"I know you promised to protect him already…H-H-H-He can b-b-b-be a h-h-h-handful…Jon, he n-n-n-needs f-f-f-family…y-y-y-you said y-y-y-yourself he was like a l-l-l-little brother…C-C-C-Could y-y-y-you t-t-t-take c-c-c-care of h-h-h-him?" Maria asked. She closed her eyes.

"He's my best friend, or course I'll take care of him. I promise I will. If I don't who will? I know he is gonna hate being without all of his family. I already have something in mind for him that he might like. We are gonna take a trip out to Wyoming once we catch this guy that is killing all of you," Jon said. Maria just smiled slightly.

"T-T-T-Thanks J-J-Jon…I know i-i-i-if he's got y-y-y-you h-h-he'll be ok," Maria replied. Jon wished he could say more, but he was at a loss for words. He already had plans of making sure to keep Ponch safe, and take care of him. But saying it out loud scared him a bit. What was he getting himself into? Ponch needed a family, Jon knew that. But what if Jon's plan didn't work out? What would he do then? Ponch would not only not have a family, but he would also know what it is like to be rejected by a family. Jon never thought for a minute that what he had in mind wouldn't work, until just now. But then he realized, it wasn't just any family Jon was taking Ponch to see. It was Jon's family. Jon already knew that his sister, and his nephew liked Ponch. Jon's parents always said that Ponch sounded like a great friend for Jon, whenever Jon talked to them about him. Jon sat there, and then realized something odd about the silence in the room. Then he finally realized, Maria was dead. He called the doctors in, and found out he was right. There was nothing that could be done, and they already knew she was gonna die.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch walked with Getraer, and Getraer was trying to just calm him down.

"Frank, I know this is hard for you. I completely understand. I don't think that you should go back to your home alone though. You need to go there pack a few things, and then we are taking you somewhere else," Getraer said.

"Somewhere else? Where?" Ponch asked.

"You are not gonna like it," Getraer said.

"Then don't take me there," Ponch replied. Getraer smiled slightly he always did like Ponch's sense of humor. Ponch noticed though, this tone in Getraer's voice that was kinda sad.

"What's going on?" Ponch asked. Hoping maybe Getraer knew something.

"Frank, the captain is afraid of losing you. He says it's too risky to let you go home and stay there. Or work or just be seen. He knows of this place that he helped build a few years ago. It's out in the middle of nowhere, cut off from the rest of the city. No windows, only one door. The lighting isn't the greatest, but there is a reason for that. The door is hard to open, and there is no cell phone signal, or internet access out there…" Getraer didn't finish.

"Sarge, it sounds to me like, you and the captain have decided to cut me off away from the rest of the world," Ponch said with wide eyes. Then Jon came up,

"Ponch, your mom is dead," Jon said.

"Perfect timing, Baker. My world is coming to an end," Ponch said sounding far worse than miserable.

"Ponch, calm down," Jon said, he put a hand on Ponch's shoulder. Ponch just pushed Jon away. Jon was slightly hurt by that.

"Come on, Frank it's time to go," Getraer said.

"Where are you taking him?" Jon asked.

"I can't tell you. Captain's orders," Getraer said.

"He isn't gonna be alone right?" Jon asked.

"Of course not. Grossman, and Turner will be with him," Getraer replied. Then he and Ponch left.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Ponch had seen outside. He was starting to go crazy. He also really missed Jon. Every once in a while, he'd get somewhat good cell phone signal, and he'd send Jon a text. But he was getting bored and a little lonely. Ponch sat in a small room. There was a window, but it was boarded up. He hated it, He wanted to pull the boards off of it, but he knew that when he did all he'd find was just some metal were the window used to be.

Jeb and Grossie were there. But they weren't there to be Ponch's friend. They were there to keep him from getting out. Sometimes they had to be mean, but mostly they just completely avoided each other. Ponch was upset with them. It wasn't their fault he was locked up, but he just wished they would let him leave.

"Getraer wouldn't even have to know that I left," Ponch had told them.

"Yeah, but what if you go out for a little fresh air, and you get killed? How will we explain to Getraer that we let you get out?" Was how Grossie replied. Jeb just didn't fight with Ponch. He hated to be in any type of fight with Ponch, even if it was something where he knew that he was right, and was protecting Ponch. He just couldn't stand the thought of Ponch being upset with him for any reason at all. Ponch was Jeb's closest friend he had. Jeb sat in a chair, he had fallen asleep. It was Grossie's turn to stay awake and keep Ponch inside. Ponch almost always avoided Grossie at this time. Ponch sat back against a wall, just hoping that soon Getraer or the captain would come and open the door and say everything was fine. No such luck.

"Come on, I don't wanna die here. If this is the way I'm gonna spend the rest of my life, I wish I died right now," Ponch said. Jeb heard Ponch, because he said it a little too loudly. Jeb woke up, and rushed over to Ponch.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked.

"I wish… I couldn't kill myself even if I wanted to do it really badly. I just want Jon, my family, and a girl," Ponch said. Jeb seemed to calm down a bit when he heard that.

"Don't worry, Ponch. You'll be outta here before you know it."

"I hope that means soon," Ponch said, then leaned back against the wall. Jeb sat next to him.

"Hey, I know things seem tough right now. But look on the bright side, at least you got me," Jeb said.

"Yeah, but you're not Jon. Please don't take offense to that," Ponch said. Jeb smiled slightly,

"I understand, Ponch. If I were you, I'd want my best friend with me too. But I am sure there is a reason they chose not to have Jon with you."

"It better be a good reason," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon sat next to Getraer in an empty parking lot. Across from the park.

"Are you sure that is the guy?" Jon asked.

"I'm almost positive, Baker. I have a witness that says he was the one that started the fire that killed Maria Poncherello," Getraer replied. Jon so badly wanted to kill that guy. But Jon knew better than to do it in front of Getraer. They just watched the guy. He didn't seem to be doing anything bad. He was sitting on a bench, with his phone.

"I wonder what he is looking at," Jon said aloud. He and Getraer moved to a different location, where they could get a glimpse of his phone. Jon's eyes got wide.

"That's Ponch's family he's looking at. He has a picture of each one of them. There are X's on the ones that were killed," he said the anger and fear rising in his voice. Fear of that guy somehow getting away, and anger from what the guy had done. Jon wasn't sure what scared the guy off. But he got up, and left quickly, as if he knew that he was being watched.

"Sarge, we have to go get him," Jon said.

"Baker, what if he isn't the one?"

"Are you kidding me? You said yourself he was, and you saw those photos," Jon said.

"I agree, but we need to let the captain know we found him. Believe me, I want this guy just as bad as you do," Getraer said.

"Do you really? Because it seems to me like you are making up excuses not to catch him," Jon said leaning back in the seat.

"Listen, Baker I really do want this guy. I don't have permission to just go after him. I have to talk to the captain. I just wanted to find him," Getraer said. Jon understood a little more now.

"Ok," he replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Jeb, if Baker promised he'd protect me, and take care of me, why isn't he here? I need him badly, I'm going crazy in here without my best friend," Ponch said. Jeb thought that was a good question, he often times wondered the same thing.

"I'm sure there is a good reason for it," Jeb finally said. Ponch wasn't so sure there could be any good reason for that.


	7. Chapter 7

Ponch wasn't the only one going crazy. Jon was worried about Ponch, and wanted desperately to be with him. Getraer wouldn't tell Jon why they had decided not to let them be together. It was almost like it was a secret. Jon wished that they would've realized how much Ponch needed Jon right now, and let them be together. But no, he was stuck on the outside of the building, and had no way of seeing Ponch. He almost had forgotten what Ponch looked like the other day. Just because he hadn't seen him, it had almost been two months now. Jon walked into Getraer's office sadly.

"Sarge, I still think we should've gotten the guy when we had the chance. We have permission to get him now, but we can't find him. Ponch's life is in danger, and he is locked up somewhere for protection. I bet you five bucks he is just as upset as I am right now. I want to see my partner and best friend right now. I almost forgot what he looked like, and the sound of his voice. Sarge, we shouldn't be separated like this for so long. It drives us crazy. Why couldn't there at least be cell phone signal there?"

"Baker, if there was, there is a chance of that guy somehow finding him. It is possible he might have a tracking device on the phone. I mean, how else could he have found Maria so quickly?" Getraer said.

"Ok, so there's your reason for no internet, no cell phone signal. What's your reason for the separation?" Jon asked, his voice raising a bit from his anger.

"Jon, if you really wanna know that ask the captain. It wasn't my choice not to have the two of you together. I thought you should be with him," Getraer replied. Jon stared at Getraer for a while, trying to figure out if he was being truthful He didn't see any reason why he wouldn't be. Jon calmed down a little. At least he knew Getraer wasn't the one that decided on that.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch woke up, feeling really sick. He was throwing up, and had a bad fever.

"Ponch, are you alright?" Jeb asked concerned.

"I don't feel so great," Ponch said while throwing up again. Jeb knelt beside him, he put a hand on Ponch's forehead.

"Wow, you've got a fever. I don't need a thermometer to tell you that," Jeb said.

"Thanks," Ponch replied. He leaned his head back on the wall. There was a nice bed in the room, and Ponch liked to lean his head on the wall, while he laid in bed. The place was a lot like a house only with no windows, and less stuff. Jeb walked over to Grossie.

"Grossie, Ponch is sick, he's throwing up, and has a fever," Jeb said.

"Perfect, I know it was coming soon. He wasn't feeling that well yesterday," Grossie said.

"What do we do?"

"We can't get a doctor in here. So he's lucky he's got me. I'll take care of him," Grossie said. He walked to the kitchen area, and looked for a drink. Finally he found one, and found some medicine that he was happy to find. He walked over to Ponch.

"Hi, Ponch I'm gonna be your doctor for now. Sit up, and take this medicine. Then make sure that you keep those fluids down. Wouldn't want you getting dehydrated," Grossie said.

"Grossie, I'm not that sick…." Ponch started to protest, not wanting to take anything.

"Come on, take it anyway. You know you'll thank me later. Oh, and I'll go try to find something to take your temperature after I watch you take your medicine," Grossie said. Ponch rolled his eyes. He took his medicine, just for Grossie. So he'd leave him alone. Grossie left the room, to go find a thermometer. Jeb rushed over.

"Grossie, I got cell phone signal for a few minutes. I texted Jon…" Grossie held his hand up for Jeb to stop talking.

"Jeb, you know we are not supposed to do that. Why do you think I took away Ponch's cell phone?" Grossie responded. Jeb was also slightly annoyed with Grossie. He was taking this way too seriously. Of which was good in the fact that he was helping to protect and take care of Ponch. But it was bad because he was getting slightly annoying.

"Grossie, I know you took away Ponch's phone from him. I don't think it was necessary, but listen, it is important to get a hold of people out there. It makes us feel like we exist still," Jeb said.

"Jeb, I don't wanna hear it. I want out of here just as much as you do," Grossie said. Now Jeb was starting to understand. Grossie was just getting a little homesick, and that was why he was acting the way he was. Well part of it anyway. Finally, Grossie went back to check Ponch's temperature.

"Wow, 105.1 Ponch, you should rest," Grossie said. He went and grabbed a towel, and got it wet with cold water. He put it on Ponch's forehead.

"No get some sleep." Grossie said.

"Yeah, sure thing Dr. Grossman," Ponch replied slightly annoyed. He laid his head down on the pillows, and closed his eyes.

"Now, don't die in here, you hear me," Grossie teased.

"Yeah, whatever," Ponch replied. Grossie walked out of the room.

"He's sleeping now. Hopefully he'll be fine," Grossie said.

"How's his fever?"

"High, he's got a Saturday night fever, and it isn't because he wants to dance," Grossie joked. Jeb didn't think it was funny. Ponch would've laughed a little about that though. They were silent for a while.

"Oh God, please let them catch that guy soon," Jeb prayed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jon sat at the table in the report room, filling out a report. Soon he heard a scream from the front desk area. He got up, and rushed there. He found the front desk people with their hands up, and there was a man there with a gun. It was the same guy he had seen a few months back. The guy that was killing Poncherello's. He held up a gun, and seemed really mad.

"Where is he?" the guy asked.

"Who?" asked one of the front desk people.

"You know who, where is Poncherello?" the man asked.

"I don't know," replied the female front desk officer.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?" he asked.

"She really doesn't know. No one does," the male officer replied.

"Sure you don't, I know you are all hiding something from me. Where is he?" he demanded.

"We really have no clue," the female said again. The guy with the gun, didn't want to kill anyone else besides Ponch right now. He just pointed the gun to scare them. He wasn't gonna shoot. He was getting really frustrated now.

"Ok, I'll give you an hour to tell me. I'll be back in an hour," he said. He turned and began to walk out the door. Jon was about to say something, but Getraer was right behind him, and made Jon be quiet.

"When he comes back in an hour, we'll be ready. This time we will catch him," Getraer told Jon.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch was feeling much better now, the rest helped a lot. He was only sick for a few days. Jeb still had cell phone signal, but he refused to tell anyone anymore. He didn't want Grossie getting mad. Ponch was out of bed, and walking around again. He just had to rest sometimes, he was still recovering.

"Ponch, how do you feel today?" Grossie asked when Ponch got out of bed.

"Fine, I just wanna go home now," Ponch said. He told Grossie that a lot. Grossie hugged Ponch.

"Don't worry, I am sure we will be able to leave soon. Just be thankful you are safe here," he said.

"Yeah, sure thing Grossie," Ponch said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I really do not like this place," Ponch said.

"Guys, there is someone at the door," Jeb said in a whisper.

"What?" Ponch asked with wide eyes. He rushed over to Jeb, who was standing by the door. There was a camera just outside the door, that was so small no one could see it. There was a computer screen inside of the place that showed them what the camera was seeing.

"Who is that?" Ponch asked with a raised eye brow.

"I have no idea," Jeb said while still watching.

 _Meanwhile…._

On the outside of the building, stood the man that everyone was looking for. The guy that killed the Poncherello's, Ponch looked at Jeb.

"You don't think that…." He didn't get to finish his sentence. He could see the guy on his phone. He saw exactly what Jon had seen, the pictures of his family members, with an X on each one that died.

"Jeb…" Ponch began to say something, but Grossie stopped him.

"Ponch, go to your room. Right now, no back talk," he said. Ponch reluctantly went to his room. Grossie followed behind him, and closed the door, and locked it.

"Grossie, why'd you lock me in here?" Ponch asked. Grossie didn't say a word to him, he was already half way back to the door.

"Jeb, we need to make sure he has no clue someone is here. The door is locked, so we should be safe," Grossie said. They stood there, ready to defend the place if they had to. Nothing happened, the guy left a few minutes later. Grossie and Jeb felt relieved, but little did they know, he wasn't gone. He found a spot on the back of the building, that he was able to break into. The window that was blocked by metal. Ponch sat on his bed, and then heard someone playing with the metal. Ponch backed into a small corner of the room, wishing that Grossie hadn't locked the door. Soon the metal that had been blocking the window fell to the floor. And in climbed a man.

"Hello, Ponch," he said. Ponch's eyes got wide,

"Doug Finn?" Ponch asked. It was a guy that used to work for Ponch's dad, but got caught stealing, and was fired.

"Yeah, you remember me."

"Of course I do, you were a family friend since before I was born," Ponch replied.

"Glad you remember me."

"How could I forget you? You were my babysitter from the time I was a few months old all the way up until my first year of Middle School. You worked for my dad when he started his business."

"Yeah, and I got fired, by your dad."

"What? You were his best friend. If he fired you, there had to have been a good reason. But why are you here?"

"Don't you know anything? I'm the one that killed your family," Doug said.

"Why?" Ponch asked.

"I thought you all were my friends, but your father showed me that I was wrong. When he fired me," Doug said.

"You should just let it go. If he fired you, there was a good reason. He doesn't just fire someone for no good reason. Especially not his best friend," Ponch said.

"Ponch, you haven't changed a bit. You always questioned me, and told me to get over things. Ever since you could talk," Doug said.

"Well, seriously you have the weirdest reasons for hating someone. I wouldn't hate my best friend if he were my boss and fired me. Sure I'd be upset, but I'd never go as far as to kill him, and his family. You realize, you are in huge trouble right now. You realize, what you did has hurt me more than it has hurt him, right?"

"Ponch, I had no intentions on hurting you. In fact, I never wanted to kill you. But now that I have killed all your family, I realize, there is no reason for me not to kill you. But I am gonna do it in a very nice way," Doug said.

"What?"

"I am gonna take you to the CHP station, and let you see your friends before you die," Doug said.

"Wait what?" Ponch asked.

"Come with me," Doug said, he grabbed Ponch.

"I don't wanna die, and I don't wanna go anywhere with you," Ponch said.

"I thought I was your friend."

"Friends don't kill friends. I love you Doug, you're a great friend. But if you're just gonna kill me in front of my friends... I am not going anywhere with you," Ponch said.

"Yes you are," Doug said. He held on tighter to Ponch. He took him towards the window. He lifted him up, and threw him out. As soon as Ponch was on the ground, he took off running. Doug climbed out of the window.

"You can't hide from me Poncherello!" he yelled then ran after him.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jeb and Grossie heard Doug yell that. Grossie looked at Jeb, with a scared expression on his face. He went to Ponch's room, and unlocked the door.

"Ponch?" he asked hesitantly. He opened the door, and saw what he was hoping not to see. Ponch was gone.

"Jeb, Ponch is gone," Grossie said. Jeb looked at Grossie.

"How are we gonna tell Getraer?" he asked. Grossie was silent.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch kept on running from Doug. He was surprised to find, Central really wasn't that far away. It was far, but it seemed closer than it really was. He had been running for hours. He was much faster than Doug was, so Doug was far behind. Doug knew where Ponch was going though. Soon Ponch could see the back of the Central building. He rushed to the door, and went in. the first person he saw was Jon.

"Jon," Ponch said excitedly. He hugged him tightly.

"Ponch?" Jon asked. Ponch didn't say a word, he just hugged Jon tighter. Jon didn't realize, and Ponch didn't notice it either, but Ponch had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ponch, what is going on?" Getraer asked coming over.

"That guy found me," was all Ponch could say. He reached his hand out, and grabbed Getraer, and pulled him into the hug.

"How'd he find you?"

"I have no clue," Ponch replied. Then they heard a loud bang on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"That must be him," Ponch said with fear rising in his voice.

"Hey, partner, calm down," Jon said. Ponch tried calming down, but just the thought of Doug freaked him out now.

"Ponch, I think you should go to the briefing room or something," Jon said. He lead Ponch towards the briefing room. As soon as Ponch was in there, Jon looked at him closely.

"I don't want to lose you. So stay right here. If he comes in here, run as fast as you can to get away from him. Don't try to fight him, he might win," Jon said. Ponch nodded his head,

"Ok, Jon," he replied. Jon left the room.

 _Meanwhile…._

Doug came into the building. Everyone had their guns ready to pull out if needed.

"Relax, I am only here for Ponch," Doug said.

"Well, you are not getting him," Jon said. Doug glared at Jon.

"You must be, Jon Baker. His best friend," Doug said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, in order to find him, I had to follow him for a while. I know a lot about him," Doug replied. Jon wanted to slap that guy. Doug pointed his gun towards Jon.

"He'd come running to save you, if he knew you were in danger," he said. Jon's eyes got wide.

"Don't you dare try anything," Getraer said before Jon could say a word. Doug started to come towards Jon keeping his gun pointed at him. As soon as he was close enough, Jon grabbed his hand. He started to fight with Doug, trying to get the gun out of his hand. Finally, Jon got it out of his hand, he tossed it aside. Doug tried to run away, Jon tackled him.

"This is the last chance you will ever have to kill, my best friend," Jon said as he pulled out his hand cuffs. He hand cuffed Doug, then pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go," he said.

 _Meanwhile…._

A few hours later, Ponch once again, hugged Jon tightly.

"Thank you so much, Jon," Ponch said. He felt much safer knowing Doug is behind bars. But soon was haunted by the fact, that Doug had a friend that joined him in killing some of the Poncherello's, and that friend is still out there.

THE

END


End file.
